Don't Hold Back (Itachi Story)
by goddamndamndamn
Summary: Itachi comes across a girl from his past-someone he thought he'd left behind. But things aren't the way they used to be. How will he deal with seeing her again?
1. Chapter 1

It might have only been a few years, but it felt like a whole other lifetime.

After all, things had been so different for both of them. Itachi had still been in Konoha and a member of the ANBU, and—for the moment—still on good terms with his family. Everyone had praised him and had known him for the achievements he had made in his life; though Itachi himself had known then—and still knew now—that it wasn't all true. Yes, he'd risen through the ranks quick enough, mastering the Sharingan and being chosen to be an ANBU member, but it wasn't exactly what he had wanted. It never had been. He had done what he had because he had to; because it was the only way to make things better for everyone.

Even then things were on the verge of change; events being set in place that would cause so much to happen. The Uchiha clan had already spoken to Itachi about what they wanted him to do—and what they themselves were planning on doing. Though he hadn't told the Hokage, Itachi hadn't been about to let things be if they got _too_ far. For the moment he had simply let things be; waiting, watching and listening for any information that he might need in the future. And the more time that passed, the more Itachi had begun to feel he would definitely be needing it sooner or later.

But then something had happened which changed things.

Subsequently, for once, all that would occur with the Uchiha clan seemed to disappear from Itachi's mind; everything seemed banal in comparison. For a while, at least, all that mattered was what was in front of him. Even at the times when it occurred to Itachi all he had to do, after that moment, nothing was as bad. He felt as if whatever he would have to face, he could do it, and without any trouble. From that point, he had known that his concerns and anxieties didn't mean a thing. And it had all started with a mission.

There wasn't going to be any fighting—that had already happened. There had been an attack on a family, and after a long, hard fight, they had all been killed—all except one. The girl—around the same age as Itachi was. But from what Itachi was told, it appeared that she was the key to begin with. She possessed powerful abilities, and had done ever since she was little. As such, it was very likely that when the ninjas had attacked her family, it had been something to do with the girl and wanting to use her abilities for themselves. When the scene had been analysed, it was clear that not all of the blood was from the family—somehow in the conflict, some of the other ninjas had been injured as well. Therefore the ANBU had concluded that they had retreated in order to get back to full health.

But then there had been the question of what was going to occur later.

After all, it was a major possibility that their goal had been to kidnap the girl and use her power, and they wouldn't be willing to just back out of it in an instant. No; it was obvious they would try and return; to complete what they had not been able to before. And ultimately, that meant that she needed to be protected—it was what Itachi had been assigned to, along with several others to be positioned all around the house. They weren't about to take any chances when the ninjas had managed to sneak into the village and kill the family to begin with. Evidently they were powerful, and they couldn't take any risks—they weren't about to let her get taken.

So late that night Itachi had headed over to the safe house. Naturally the Hokage hadn't left her at home; not only was it not as safe, but after having had to watch her family die, it most likely wasn't the best place for her to be. So now she was hidden elsewhere, only the Hokage and the ANBU guarding her knowing about the situation. As Itachi walked towards the building he felt that sense of quiet that was not true silence, but as if everyone was waiting for something to occur—like the tension was physically palpable in the air.

He glanced surreptitiously around, noting where there were ANBU in the trees, hidden from sight, as well as those plainly patrolling the border of the house. But Itachi didn't stop there, passing through the doors and into the house. Inside, however, it was just as quiet, everyone knowing the situation and understanding the position they were in. Itachi couldn't help but frown; with the atmosphere he couldn't help but wonder how she was coping with all of this. To have had so much happen to you in such a short amount of time, and yet the idea of relaxing when everyone around you was that focused on an attack they were assuming would come…it no doubt had to be hard on her.

Taking that thought into consideration, Itachi headed upstairs, and towards the room where two ANBU were stationed outside. Turning to look at him, they nodded in recognition of who he was, and allowed him to enter as he passed through the doorway and inside, closing the door softly behind him. But what he saw there was not what he had been expecting. Whereas he had conjectured that she was a little girl, younger than 10 perhaps, he could see that she was around the same age he was. With long black hair that came down to her waist, she had left it loose to drape across her shoulders. She was currently standing on the other side of the room, gazing out the window, but as Itachi went closer she turned to face him, and immediately Itachi paused.

She was beautiful, but more than that, she was…serene. No fear was showing through, though it was clear she had been affected by her family's death: her complexion was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. But she wasn't scared; in a way, she appeared…hesitant. As she stared straight back at Itachi, he automatically got the feeling that she could understand things; that she could _see_ things other people couldn't. Why exactly he got this feeling, he didn't know—but Itachi was intrigued. In a sense, he felt he connected with her somehow, and he wanted to know more. Empathy rose within him at her situation, and yet a feeling of awe, too, causing his voice to come out soft as he greeted,

"You're Imi Kanjiru, yes?"

She nodded slowly in return, as she, too, and sensed something about _him_. There was something in his eyes that she understood innately—she knew he was carrying a burden. The way he carried himself was not one of arrogance, though Imi could feel the power that he possessed. He wasn't like the rest of the ANBU here to protect and guard her. Instantly—and in a way reflected in Itachi himself—she felt as if she could trust him. It didn't make any sense; they were strangers to each other. And yet no matter how hard either of them tried…it didn't go away.

"And you are Itachi Uchiha."

Imi's voice was almost a whisper, barely noticeable if not for the silence of the room. Itachi could only narrow his eyes in surprise, nodding gently at this fact a moment later. It seemed stupid to question as to how she knew; in a way, it felt obvious that she should. Imi carried a wisdom far beyond her age…a wisdom that perhaps she shouldn't have. But it only served to connect them more. Itachi knew what it was like to feel more mature than most. Whatever it was about each other, a connection had been formed. They knew each other was special in some way.

But little did they know how far that connection went…


	2. Chapter 2

Yet for all the wisdom Imi seemed to give off, Itachi could see she was uncertain.

He could guess why, though—her family had all been killed, leaving her the only survivor, and everyone was stating that the ninjas had appeared because of her. No doubt there was a part of her that felt guilty for it all. Not that he considered it her fault; the only ones to be blamed here were those ninja who had killed her family to begin with. Imi couldn't help the abilities she possessed—whatever they were. They were a part of who she was. But regardless of the truth, it can be hard to think rationally when you've lost people you've loved. Let alone when you are there to watch them die.

Glancing back and forth between his eyes, Itachi could see the uncertainty in her eyes, not sure as to what she should do or say. Taking into account how late at night it was and the fact she was still awake, Itachi smiled softly, shaking his head in a way that Imi immediately understood to say that she needn't say anything. With that, Imi felt herself relaxing slightly, though she didn't move as Itachi came closer. It took Itachi to rest his palm on her elbow, gently turning her towards her bed, for her to finally act, merely going along with his actions for the moment, gathering what it was he wanted her to do.

But there was no sleeping now. Not after all that had happened—and especially not now Itachi had shown up. Imi could sense so much about him, but all underneath the surface, and in a strange way, he made her feel better. Though the fact she had lost her family didn't fade fully from her mind, abruptly all she could focus on was Itachi. All the pain of the day dissipated as she looked back into his eyes, and she wanted to know why she felt such a connection, prompting her to speak up and ask a few questions. It felt good to be able to talk to someone, really; the silence that had arrived with the ninjas hadn't lifted even after all this time, and Imi needed to hear a voice.

Itachi obliged, responding to everything she had to ask, noting the acuity of her questions and how intensely she looked at him all the time. The more he spoke with her, the more he felt he comprehended why the ninjas had chosen her; Imi was special, though exactly how Itachi couldn't tell. But there was something about her that drew him in, getting into a much deeper discussion than he had thought as she finally slipped underneath her covers and sat back against the headboard of her bed. Then suddenly things altered slightly; as they fell into silence for a second, Imi's eyes still focused on him, she stated something he hadn't been expecting at all:

"You should be in bed too, Itachi-san."

"Why would that be, Imi-chan?" Itachi responded in bewilderment, not quite knowing where she was going with this, only to freeze as she replied softly,

"You're so tired. I can see it in your eyes. You're always on guard; alert for something. You need to relax. There will be times when you will have to deal with difficult situations…you will need your strength then."

To begin with, there was nothing Itachi could say in return. What was he supposed to say? The way Imi was looking at him and the way she had spoken…his heart automatically beat faster with the prospect, but he couldn't help but think it. Could Imi_sense_ his situation? The Uchiha had already started talking about a rebellion against the village and it had shaken him. Though they hadn't come up with a full plan—though there had been no mention of the things to come—discord was in the background all around him. It had certainly kept him up at night as he contemplated what he should do. Only…he hadn't told anyone his thoughts.

So how could Imi know?

That feeling of wisdom Itachi had perceived; the possibility he had entertained of Imi being able to sense things…with this they came back even stronger than before. Was this what those ninjas had been after? If she could sense things like that…what more could Imi do? There was never any doubt that she would try and reveal what knew, however. Itachi knew, somehow, just by looking at her, that his secrets—her knowledge—would remain with her. The idea brought about sudden flashbacks; of how close he was to his family and yet how distant he had had to become, and an abrupt thought that maybe Imi could be the one person to understand him became clear through them all.

He didn't have time to properly respond, though, as a second later one of his teammates—another ANBU member—walked past the doorway and spotted Itachi talking to Imi inside. Pausing at the idea, he quickly walked in and called out to him, causing Itachi to quickly turn round to face him, wondering why he had interrupted him. He was even more confused as the guy came to stand beside him, nudging him gently to say hurriedly,

"Uh…we have to go," before taking Itachi's elbow and slowly leading him out.

Narrowing his eyes at his behaviour, Itachi tried to come up with a theory as to why he seemed so intent on dragging him out. But then he noticed that ever since the guy had walked into the room, he hadn't looked at Imi once—at least not properly. He glanced at her form, but never bothered to make eye contact, and never kept his gaze on her longer than he had to. It dawned on Itachi that perhaps the reason for his unease had been Imi, though he had no idea why, and this was only brought to a head as they reached the doorway and Itachi was pulled aside, the ninja mumbling quietly, almost as if he was afraid Imi would hear,

"Hey, come on, Itachi-san. You don't need to spend any more time with her than you need to. She's…creepy."

Itachi didn't reply, his feelings towards his opinion clearly evident in his eyes. 'Creepy' was not the right word to describe Imi, Itachi knew that for certain. Her abilities were unusual, yes, and there was a lot about her even _he_ couldn't explain. But her abilities were incredible and interesting. Just because they weren't something easily understood—if at all—that didn't mean anyone had any right to write her off as 'creepy' or 'weird'. Itachi by no means shared that opinion, and he was utterly intrigued by Imi.

And even more so by what she had said.

He wanted to know more; to be able to understand her in the way that she seemed to understand him, and there was only one way he was going to be able to do that. Once his mission was over and he was allowed to head back to the village, Itachi had immediately volunteered to act as Imi's bodyguard. That way he would be closer to her and would be able to talk more, and much to his delight, it was granted. Several of the ANBU considered her as strange as the first had done, and didn't like the idea of guarding her with what she could sense and just the general way she acted. But Itachi didn't care in the slightest what they thought about her—

It just meant he had Imi all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of nights later and Itachi found himself returning to Imi's house, his job now fully determined and set to be a regular thing from now on—starting tonight. But from the very moment Itachi had been told the details—when the Hokage had said he would be allowed to be Imi's bodyguard—Itachi had never seen it as a 'job', per se. He had other goals than to simply carry out the mission and do what he was told. Of course he would protect and care for Imi, whether it was his duty to or not, but he had more on his mind. Itachi wanted to get to know her; to understand just who she was. From the beginning he had noted Imi was special, and his mission was only giving him the chance to find out more.

Though as he finally arrived at her house—he paused.

A shiver ran down his spine; not in a way that meant he was being watched or as if something wasn't right, but…just unusual. It was as if, where Itachi stood now, he was hovering on the border of something. That if he continued forward and went on with what he was doing—there was no going back. It would be a new chapter; a whole original aspect of his life that could change everything. Itachi had already met Imi, had already sensed the way she was and knew there was nothing he had to be afraid of. Instead, a peculiar feeling of excitement and anticipation arose within him. Whatever was to come, Itachi was ready for it. And regardless of whether he couldn't turn back, he didn't care. He had made his choice, and this was it.

So as Itachi stepped forward once again, he didn't stop to glance over his shoulder.

Making his way through the house, Itachi eventually arrived at Imi's room, seeing her curled up on her bed reading a book. Turning to look at him, he was glad to see a smile pass over her face, a glimmer of happiness slipping from her eyes, his own countenance a reflection of that feeling. She had thought about Itachi after that night, wondering what he had perceived the whole situation to be—especially after his friend had come in and taken him away. So many others had met her and she had felt their presences draw away; as if their auras were retreating into a shell to protect themselves. They mistrusted her; thought she was weird—but Itachi had been different. Imi had known from the start, and even as they spoke he had never withdrawn. His aura was pure in a way Imi had never known, and she could sense their connection.

But when she had said what she had—seen the look in his eyes in return—she hadn't been sure how things would go next. She couldn't help the way she was; her abilities…they were automatic, and Itachi was so…fey. So pure and almost _ethereal, _in a sense. The images and feelings merely materialized into Imi's mind whether she wanted them to or not. And with the connection she felt…telling him this hadn't seemed like _such_ a bad idea. But he hadn't responded; looked confused and utterly surprised. There hadn't even been a chance for Imi to say anything else or try to explain when Itachi had disappeared, and she had begun to think that his opinion on her had become like everyone else's.

Then he had appeared. After trying to sense his presence for the next couple of nights and never finding him, Imi had gathered Itachi had been put on another mission. And yet here he was, in the flesh and looking glad to see her. She couldn't hide a smile as she sensed no distance in his aura. He wasn't trying to dismiss her. Itachi _wanted_ to be there, and during a time when Imi had lost the people she loved and the only people she was allowed to be around were ones that appeared to all view her as odd, relief flooded over her, prompting her to place her book to the side and stand to face him, greeting softly,

"I didn't know if you were going to come back. I know I said what I did, and that your friend…"

But Itachi cut in, shaking his head,

"And I know how you must feel with some of the others acting like he did. I apologise on their behalf. I never agreed with him—what you said wasn't an insult, Imi. It was…intriguing. What exactly can you tell?"

She paused as she considered her answer to Itachi's question, before questioning hesitantly in return,

"Do you have the time for me to tell you?"

It was now the smile faded from her lips; she glanced down and ran her fingers slowly over the fabric of her clothes. Itachi knew immediately what was wrong; she didn't want to lose someone again. To agree to become friends with him…only for someone to turn up just like last time and drag him away. But this time was different. It caused a smirk to appear on Itachi's face as he replied nonchalantly,

"As I'm now your personal bodyguard until the threat against you passes…I'd say I do."

Instantaneously Imi's gaze returned to Itachi's, piercing through everything on the surface and seemingly hitting him dead centre. That same intense, perceptive look he had noted in their first meeting was back and stronger than ever, and it caught him out a little, unable to look away. Without asking Itachi understood Imi saw straight through him—knew that he had asked for this to happen, rather than it being 'merely coincidence'—so he didn't bother to explain anything. She already knew the truth; what was there to say?

But Imi herself wasn't entirely sure how to respond. She could sense with his words that it had been Itachi's choice…but knowing that fact didn't make it any easier to talk. He had made the effort to ask the Hokage to put him as her guard; whereas many ANBU had done what they could to get _off_ duty, Itachi had done whatever was necessary to get closer. So he could once again approach her and that they could talk. Regardless of her situation—whether her family had been killed or not—that would be important. The whole sensation was new to her. From a young age, no one had ever been quite sure how to handle Imi. As if they had to treat and handle her differently from everyone else. Sometimes it had felt like a curse…yet as she looked at Itachi she realised that others viewed it as a gift.

"If you have time, Itachi-san…you might as well sit down, then."

Nodding in acceptance, he joined her on the bed, though for a moment there was silence. They both knew they were going to become friends; knew they shared a connection, but it was almost the idea of what was to come that halted them. Itachi glanced up at Imi once more, her amber eyes seemingly glowing of their own accord, and began to repeat his earlier question—this time, however, Imi was more than willing to answer. As she did, a feeling fluttered over her—almost overwhelming, with feelings, images and _senses_ washing over her and her mind, in a similar way to how things had been before her family had been killed. She had sensed a big change; knew something wasn't right. Only this was different. This was a good feeling. Whatever was to come…

It would only be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Their relationship had started from there.

At first it was questions; both Itachi and Imi being mysterious in their personalities and just generally in themselves, not to mention being strangers, and they wanted to know more. Not to mention what Imi had spoken of the very first time they had met—there was the idea that she knew more than it appeared on the surface, and the abilities that allowed her to do so overall. Though their introduction hadn't been long, it had caused intrigue for the both of them, and as they continued to see each other for the mission it sated that curiosity and let them discover more about each other.

But the more Itachi found out, the more he wanted to know. Imi could sense things, true—he had gathered that from the beginning—but could see now that she knew so much about the world; more than anyone could possibly imagine. It was almost as if she was in constant mental contact with everything and everyone, in a way that was a like telepathy but also with an added element that meant she could understand their lives and all they had been through. Imi could read not only thoughts but feelings and memories—Itachi had noted there didn't seem to be much she couldn't sense, with other abilities such as her heightened strength to add to it all.

And rapidly their friendship developed. Itachi came back whenever he could; looking forward to it when he was away and almost feeling more optimistic in the things that were going on around him. Every time he talked to Imi he knew that she could understand him, and it was a sentiment that was only returned in full. They shared a connection that to begin with they didn't even need to talk about, instead merely getting to know each other. Itachi had been willing to protect Imi from the moment he had met her, but that protective instinct simply grew stronger the more he got to know her. She had been through a lot lately, and though she wasn't weak or frail because of what had happened—if anything, Itachi admired Imi's strength—she needed to recover.

The other's attitudes hadn't exactly helped.

But he helped her in a way that nothing else had been able to. He couldn't stop her grief from existing, true, but Itachi eased the pain that had started when her family had been killed. The more he came to visit, the less unsure Imi felt about what to do and what would occur in the near future. With Itachi around, things felt more certain, and in return…she wanted to do something to aid him; because she knew he wasn't fully content. She could sense the uncertainty in his life; that so many different things were going on that Itachi had to deal with, swirling around his mind like a storm cloud that followed him wherever he went.

Itachi had wondered how much Imi could sense about him; they'd talked about her abilities in general, but never really gone into detail about what she'd said about him. Sometimes he never really needed to. He just had to glance into her eyes and he could see just how much she understood him; the way she was able to sympathize with his situation without it ever having been spoken about out loud—with no one really knowing what was going on. But it was just the way Imi was; that innate capability to have a connection to everything, and especially so to the people around her.

But it wasn't clear how strong it was until a little later on.

Itachi had developed a habit of always making sure to check up on Imi. When he first arrived each night for his mission, he constantly asked whether she had slept enough, eaten a good meal—whether she had noticed anything that he should know about. She told him time and again that it wasn't his single responsibility to look after her; that he had other things to do and she didn't want him to be worrying about her welfare when he went home for the day—but he still continued to ask, saying he needed to know she was getting enough rest. Until eventually she had made a choice, and turning, looked him straight in the eye, serious as anything, and shot back softly,

"Why don't _you_ get enough rest, Itachi-san? You're dealing with a big burden, after all, trying to help your family and what the village expects of you."

Itachi, at first, could say nothing, staring in shock at her words. He'd known she could sense things about his situation…but never to this degree. But as the silence stretched on, he swallowed, managing to find his voice, and replied slowly, never taking his eyes off of her,

"W-what? You know?"

"I…I can feel it through you. It's hard to explain. Remember how I said about my abilities? It just sort of…comes to me, in a way."

But in a way, Itachi didn't need an explanation. He was inexplicably relieved, without fully noticing it. It was just that, he had known things had been building up. That things would come to a head and he was going to have to make a choice. He knew how the Uchiha clan was acting and he hadn't been sure what to think or do—and there was no one he could talk to about it. It was all a top secret situation that couldn't be mentioned to a soul. But even though he could deal with it—that didn't mean he was happy about it. Itachi craved the idea of being able to sit down and talk the whole thing through with someone, but had accepted that it would never happen.

Only now Imi had figured it out. There wasn't any point denying it and acting like the whole thing didn't exist; because he knew he couldn't fool her. And he knew he could trust her more than anyone in his life; so all in all that meant he could finally have what he wanted. He could talk about his worries; his doubts, and someone could understand. So Itachi simply nodded in acceptance—and they became even closer than they had been before. Though Itachi never described his story in full detail, he could tell Imi knew, and as time passed there were times he allowed her to read his mind.

He hadn't known what to expect, but Itachi had been surprised when Imi gently placed her forehead on his. It was a strangely intimate experience, but not invasive, and whenever it occurred he always felt so calm and tranquil. Imi didn't do too much; merely delved a little into his thoughts and memories, allowing her to comprehend his circumstances better. In doing so, it helped Itachi feel as if he could deal with it all better—as if he was no longer alone in the matter anymore.

That was the way it generally was for the both of them; having circumstances happen to them that they could do nothing about, but that were very isolating. Though Imi's situation wasn't one she couldn't talk about, she was kept away from most people while they waited for the danger to pass, and none of the ANBU tried to talk to her, so she had learnt to deal with it on her own—in a way, feeling it was better that way. No one else was in danger if she kept to herself. But she couldn't help but open up to Itachi in the same way he opened up to her. She knew the feeling, and they shared it completely.

They weren't alone. Not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed, and nothing altered between them.

The situation between the Uchiha clan and Konoha only escalated, with Itachi being sent back and forth to find out information and find a way to end all of this. Throughout it all, regardless of how top-secret it all supposedly remained, he kept on discussing it with Imi—because she always seemed to know before it even happened. When something big had occurred and he came to her house, she looked at him in a way that conveyed everything. Not that Itachi was complaining; if anything, it was a relief to have someone else know about it—even if he didn't feel like discussing it, just having Imi there to understand certainly helped him through it all.

Imi began to receive more freedom. The ANBU had pushed back any signs of activity from missing nins around the village that might be from the group, but recently there had been nothing. They had waited a while, being cautious to make sure that Imi wouldn't be attacked the moment they lowered their guard, but as all signs remained clear, Imi was allowed to resume her training again. Itachi most often accompanied her there, as he could act as a bodyguard in the meantime, and in the times when she was allowed out into the village as well, to just get some fresh air and space. Protecting Imi was one thing, but there was a difference between that and a prison—the Hokage had agreed that she needed to return to a degree of normality in her life, and ultimately she had received it.

Her ninja abilities had surprised Itachi, however. Though he knew she had skills, evidently, whether innate underlying abilities such as her sensing powers or others like her heightened strength which she had told him about as well—Itachi was still impressed with what he saw. But after that moment of shock, he had to shake it off; to remind himself that he shouldn't be feeling this way. After all, she treated her ninja skills the same way as everything else—with such focus and concentration. It was almost like she went into a trance, similar to that of meditation. But Imi had told him afterwards that she had to be that way—that it was the only reason she had started training to begin with.

And it revealed another reason that connected her further to Itachi.

Imi had never considered fighting an option in her life. Arguments and confrontations weren't her thing and never had been, preferring to solve things in a more peaceful manner. But her sensing abilities had showed up, and she couldn't stop them—and they needed to be controlled. Plus, others in her family had been ninjas and it had been suggested that it would be useful to lots of people, and so she had trained with the idea of protecting them in mind. Which is why she had felt even more affected with their deaths—a part of Imi blamed herself for what had happened. That she should have done more to protect and save them. Itachi immediately rebuked that idea, telling her that she shouldn't feel that way; she'd been put at a disadvantage being taken off guard trying to focus on her.

Still, it didn't take long for her melancholy feeling to disappear as Itachi confessed to a similar attitude towards his ninja abilities. He'd always known they had a lot in common, but then abruptly something else would pop up that surprised him. And he also found that as the time passed, it wasn't the only thing that was surprising him. Itachi had to deal with the Uchiha clan's planned coup d'état, how the village was going to respond—though he didn't know how at the moment—and what he was going to do in all of this. He'd been worrying about Sasuke and his place in the situation, and how he could keep him safe after it all…but Itachi now found he was worrying about Imi, too.

It was Imi his thoughts first turned to a little while later, as well, when everything finally came together—when it was decided what was going to happen. The moment Itachi realised what he would have to do, though he accepted it, understanding there was no way out, he could concentrate only on heading to where she was, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other, his mind whirling with the news. But Imi was already waiting for him; though she didn't know the details, as she had been sitting there a chill had run up her spine and she felt as if a cloak of darkness; sadness had settled over her. And she knew it was to do with Itachi.

When she saw the look on his face she knew it was bad; his emotions were already starting to show through, and he always kept everything back. Imi led him inside and sat him down next to her on the bed—she didn't push him to say anything, knowing this was difficult and wanting him to do it in his own time. Yet there was still a part of her that wanted to simply pat him on the hand, tell him that everything was alright and that he didn't have to tell her. Imi hadn't sensed that many bad things in her time but she couldn't tell which one was worse; this or what she had felt around her parent's death. In a way, she wanted to say this one—and that was what scared Imi the most.

For a while, things had been spent in silence while Itachi rested a little. They drank tea, watched the world outside…normal things, and they both knew it didn't feel right, but Itachi just needed to compose himself. But still, even with those few minutes of regular activities, the evening hadn't been a pleasant one. Itachi eventually told Imi what had happened in a robotic voice, barely able to recount it, only for it all to fully hit him as he fell once again into silence. The weight of what he would have to do occurred to him, and that he was going to do it, and automatically tears began to spill from his eyes. Imi couldn't stop herself from doing the same, knowing it would mean he would have to leave the village, and did the only thing she could do: wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, Itachi responding by burying his face into her shoulder.

How long they both simply lay there staring out of the window, they didn't know. But they didn't want to get up knowing what would happen if time continued. If Itachi went on with his life. Maybe if they just stayed where they were, nothing would change—everything would be ok. Though they both understood this was a lie; and that Itachi had work to do. Eventually he sat up, and voiced out loud his wish to save Sasuke, regardless of what he had been told, and sitting up with him, Imi went through it all. Neither of them enjoying it in the slightest, they discussed what he would do, what his plan would be…everything that needed to be taken into account.

By the time Itachi left and went home, though there were no more tears left for either of them, sleep wasn't easy that night—able to do nothing but stare at the wall.

They tried not to mention it after that. It had been talked about and Itachi knew what he had to do, after all—there was no point repeating the details. Imi comprehended how important this whole thing was, and she wasn't about to try to convince Itachi otherwise. Though it pained her to know he was leaving, that was the way it was—and she would enjoy the time she had with him while it was still around. Itachi took the same viewpoint, visiting her whenever he could—when he wasn't training and organizing everything for his plan—and just living for the moment.

But little did he know just what it would end up with him doing…


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day.

Itachi had been planning it for long enough to know—he'd barely slept the night before. All he could think about was all that was going to happen in the coming hours, and as he watched the sun rise with a blood red colour, overflowing onto the rest of the morning sky, it didn't put him at any ease. It was with a heavy heart that he put his feet on the floor and got out of bed; that he did his morning routine and prepared for the day ahead. But when he finally finished, standing dressed and ready, he shook off all his hesitation, turning his face into the impassive mask it usually was. Whatever was to come now, Itachi had made his decision. He couldn't go back on it—it was to save the village and to help Sasuke in whatever way possible. If he faltered, then it would only fail.

He had to stay strong.

The actual massacre wouldn't take place until later, so Itachi busied himself with everything else that needed to be done—any last minute errands or final things he had to complete before he left. While making his way out of the house, he had avoided making contact with anyone, not wanting to have to make polite conversation with the feeling of dread growing in the back of his mind. Instead he made his way slowly around the village, simply admiring it and taking in all the details—as if to store them away in his memory for when he would no longer be here to see them. The peace and silence of the morning was one that Itachi wasn't sure was a curse or a blessing; it allowed him to think and be alone with his thoughts, but it seemed to press in on him. Nothing he could do could take his mind off his so-called 'to-do list'.

Imi herself hadn't felt any better. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, sensing everything and having images pop into her head every time she tried. At times they turned into nightmares, of screams and blood spilling, and she it was almost as if she felt Itachi's pain as her own. A dark cloud hung over her head, and though the weather was beautiful, it didn't occur to Imi. Constant shivers ran up her spine, her head and heart heavy with all that was in the air. Even if she hadn't met Itachi and heard the whole story, she would have sensed something big today. That a storm was brewing—but not the usual kind.

She went about her day in a sort of trance; doing everything she normally did but barely noticing any of it happening while she did it. What was she supposed to do, knowing what she did? Of what was to come? For a moment, going to talk to Itachi passed through Imi's mind, but she brushed it away. He had things to do—to prepare for, and her showing up would only make things worse. It was hard enough on him already; it was only through distancing himself and isolating himself that Itachi had been able to do the things he had. He needed to be alone now more than ever…to gather his strength.

Except she wanted to say goodbye. At their last meeting, they had acted as if nothing was wrong—as if nothing was going to happen, and so just casually said goodbye to each other. It seemed wrong when Imi thought about it now, being so nonchalant with the situation being what it was—but that was the way they'd done it. They'd both said they didn't want their last meeting to be one that was full of sadness and regrets—they wanted to enjoy the time together, and nothing else mattered. Only Imi couldn't shake it from her head. There were things that had to be said, and when trying to be positive and optimistic about it all they couldn't be said. Maybe she could leave him a letter? Just saying a few things—that because of him, he made her feel less 'creepy'—to wish him well.

But she needed to see his face—to hear his voice.

A letter couldn't do that.

The closer it got to the time, the more agitated Imi felt. She had never been a fidgety person—anything but. She was easily able to sit still and meditate or just think. But suddenly she couldn't concentrate; trying to read only to shut the book and do something else, then a minute later come back and try to read again. It merely became a cycle, and the silence didn't help. The only thing that jolted her out of this state was when something registered on her perception, and thinking that someone was approaching her house, she turned around to look out the window, only to tense up, automatically reaching for a weapon, as she saw someone right in front of her.

A second later and she shook it off—widening her eyes in surprise as Itachi's face appeared from the darkness. Not having any idea what he was doing here, she merely lowered her kunai and replaced it in her holster for the moment, Itachi being the one to first speak up as he greeted,

"It must be bad—you can sense people from miles away, so to not notice me even then…"

"It hovers in the air; that something is coming. But Itachi-san…what are you doing here? Don't you…" Imi couldn't bring herself to say anymore, but Itachi simply shook his head, replying,

"I have time, and I couldn't spend anymore of it sitting in silence, broiling in my thoughts. I wanted to see you one last time, Imi-chan."

Smirking slightly at this, Imi nodded, though upset with it all, still glad he was there to see her. So they sat and talked; though not as casually as before. Imi said she would keep an eye on things, but Itachi remained adamant that was not her responsibility. They spoke of memories; of the first time they met. They reminded each other to do—or not forget—things. But even with all Imi had been thinking that day—that she wanted to say a last goodbye to Itachi—the word never came out of either of their mouths. They said anything…except goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Itachi-san. You've helped me a lot." She whispered softly, not sure if she should continue—or if she even could.

Though as Imi spoke, Itachi watched her. Her hair was draped over her right shoulder, and with her bangs half covering her face, her amber eyes shone out beautifully from underneath, in contrast to the night black of her hair, and pale white of her skin. She'd always been beautiful, but tonight it seemed only heightened; every feature on her face was perfect. But though her face was calm, her hands not shaking, the emotion in her eyes rang out, and all they'd been through together came back to Itachi. From the moment they met and he'd been so awed by her presence to needing her so badly for support and help in his time of need. They'd always had a connection; always been close—but Itachi thought he finally understood it, and knowing this was it; that there was no more time after this, an impulsiveness came over him, and he didn't hesitate as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Imi's.

She widened her eyes in surprise, having not been expecting it, but didn't push him away as he held the kiss for a moment longer, imprinting the memory into his mind to hold forever. By the time he pulled away and Imi opened her eyes again, he was gone—completely. However, the feeling of Itachi's kiss lingered on her lips, and gently touching them, almost as if to test it had been real, she whispered,

"I'll see you again one day…I know it."


	7. Chapter 7

Five years had passed since then.

Both their lives had gone on, regardless of how wrong it felt to be apart and acting as if nothing was wrong. Even with what they both knew, they had had no choice but to pick themselves up and keep walking. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but it was their shared memories that kept them going—knowing it was for their sake that they had to go on. And it was the shared memory of that kiss; that one moment of intimacy between them that Itachi clung to in moments of desperation, and what Imi had to focus on, knowing that hadn't been their last meeting. She hadn't known how long it would be, but from what she had felt in that kiss Imi was certain she would see Itachi again.

Her dreams had been about nothing but Itachi recently, and Imi had been getting suspicious that something was up. But nothing much had happened; she hadn't sensed his presence or heard any rumours about him that would suggest he was in the area…so all she could do was wait. There was something in the air, that was for sure; though it started out faint, it grew stronger and stronger as time went by. It was one of those feelings that came before a big change—one that would alter so much in Imi's life and give her a new path. There was no telling just how her life would change, but something was coming, and nothing about it seemed bad.

She'd been out of Konoha for a while now on her mission; it was an occurrence that regularly happened nowadays. And during a trip through a small village where Imi was simply passing through, she'd stopped off in a café to take a break, ordering a drink and something to eat. She didn't need to truly focus on anything, as her abilities did that for her; instead simply allowing the conversations and images to travel through her mind, only concentrating if something managed to catch her attention. Though this place wasn't the village Imi had in mind as her destination, there was no need to dismiss the chance to collect any useful information that might pop up.

But suddenly she was hit with a shiver up her spine—and knowing what that meant, Imi quickly glanced around to discover what had caused her reaction. A second later and she spotted them—a group of four guys—and she casually kept an eye on them as they walked over and sat at the table next to her. It took until they were closer before she could finally figure out their names, but even beforehand Imi knew they were special. A sensation almost like magnetism had come over her, drawing her in—and she understood they were important. Considering the feeling she'd been getting over the last few days that things were about to change, Imi knew that they had to at least be partly responsible.

Then as they sat down and began to order, Imi sensing more about them…she knew why.

Now the rest of the café didn't matter; the only thing Imi was concentrating on was the small group sitting near her. She had to speak up; make contact and make herself known. But it was difficult. If she said the wrong thing—didn't give them reason to listen to her—then it would all be ruined and the opportunity would be gone; possibly forever. So Imi sat in silence, wondering just what she was going to say to catch their attention, when they gave the answer for her. They were softly talking about their mission and what they were planning to do next; or at least, what they could do. From what Imi could make out, they were trying to catch up with these guys and confront them, but they'd avoided them so far. Through her sensing abilities Imi found out just who they were after, and as one spoke up to say,

"Now what are we gonna do? We try and corner them here, and they all just disappear, un!" Imi took her chance, responding quietly,

"Well, that's not entirely true."

Instantly tensing at this interruption, four sets of eyes span to face Imi, narrowed and suspicious at her words. She could sense the power they all possessed, and in some cases, aggression. But none of them made a move to try and do anything; caught out by what she had said. They could tell she wasn't a member of the group; her clothing didn't match, and there was no sign of the symbol the other members all wore. So who was she? There was something mysterious about her; almost supernatural. As Imi finally lifted her gaze to meet theirs, Hidan shifted uncomfortably—it was like she could see right through him. She passed her eyes over them all, but then concentrated on meeting Kakuzu's stare. Somehow Imi got the feeling that he would be giving the final word—something that was proven right as he began cautiously,

"How exactly do you know this? What reason do we have to believe you—it's not exactly any of your business to begin with."

"I can sense things—people, emotions…information. That's how I know—how I understood your goals from the start. And as for believing me…it's all stuff that you can see to believe, and doing so won't exactly get you into any danger. I'm one person, on my own, no group or teammates. You don't have much to lose when it comes down to taking me on," Imi responded calmly and carefully, catching Kakuzu out for a moment.

Because he did believe her. The way she was and how she acted…there was no way she was one of that group; they were bottom feeders. But Imi…Kakuzu only had to look at her to know she was different. To be able to sense all she could; that would be incredibly helpful, and not to mention, what she had said was right. They had nothing to lose. If Imi had suggested that none of the group were here anymore, then maybe it would give him reason to hesitate—she could easily be leading them off the trail. But doing a short check to see if she was right wouldn't lose them much time, and it wasn't as if they couldn't handle the guys that were left—all the of the Akatsuki were here, after all. And if she was a spy for the group…she was one girl. They could take her.

However, it was that thought that halted Kakuzu. Though he didn't doubt that all of them working together could get rid of her, an instinctive feeling that it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed rose within him at the same time. Imi wasn't a normal ninja—she had power, in a way that sort of reminded him of Itachi. Silent and unassuming on the surface, but so much power hiding underneath, needing only a glance to remind people that it was there. Never needing to brag or show off about what they could do, because they knew just what their full potential was. If anything, Imi's aura was a little more mysterious than Itachi's.

He'd seen Hidan's reaction, and Itachi couldn't get him to act like that.

All in all, Kakuzu couldn't hold back the feeling that Imi would be a good investment—but still, she needed to meet with Pein first. He was the one who'd give the final verdict in all of this. But willing to allow the meeting to happen, Kakuzu asked for her name, and upon receiving it, he questioned bluntly,

"Would you mind helping us out, then?"

Imi didn't exactly need to hesitate. She knew they were all key to this 'change' that was going to be happening in her life—and better yet, they were all connected to Itachi. Though she understood they weren't allies of Konoha, Imi had never been one to go against her fate, and this was no exception, prompting her to reply simply,

"I wouldn't have spoken up otherwise," getting up with the rest of them as they left some money and began to head out.

But this was only the beginning…


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment there was silence as Imi fell in line with the rest of them, no one quite sure what to say now that she had agreed to help. After all, their feelings were mixed—though they believed her, at the same time they knew they should be suspicious. Then again, if Imi had wanted to reduce that suspicion, she wouldn't have agreed so readily. She would have done whatever she could to make it seem as if she was simply travelling through, not go along with everything immediately. But still…they all knew she was different. Imi, in turn, could sense just how they were feeling towards her, and ultimately said nothing, giving them the time to accept all that had happened. She noted they almost surrounded her on all sides, but didn't do anything about it. They might have asked for her help, but she wasn't entirely trustworthy to them.

But the more they walked, the more relaxed they became, seeing how calm and almost tranquil Imi was. And the moment she noticed it, Imi had to speak up. It was the reason she had called out to them and offered to help, and, regardless of how aloof and distant her attitude may be, even Imi couldn't wait. She knew Itachi was around, and she had to say something. So as they continued on towards the hideout, Imi questioned nonchalantly,

"How is Itachi?"

Instantly everyone reacted, throwing surprised glances in her direction. Imi never took her gaze off the path ahead, waiting for their response, and the others could tell she was genuine with her question. This wasn't a case of simply hearing about him and wanting to know more—a bit of curiosity on her part; this was because she really did know him…and they were more than happy to oblige. The Akatsuki knew the basics about Itachi's past, but considering how notorious he had become with his 'antics', that wasn't exactly a big deal. But apart from them, nobody knew anything about him—even Kisame only knew a few things; things that had taken time to either coax from Itachi or pick up on as he watched the way Itachi worked. The idea of someone appearing from Itachi's past had been zero—and yet here Imi was. And there was no way anyone was passing up this chance, prompting Deidara to question bluntly,

"You—you know him, un?"

"Yes—I used to be a Konoha ninja," she replied in much the same manner, glancing over to him and back again. Hidan took this into account, shrugging as he elaborated,

"He's fine. Doesn't exactly fucking share much, but…yeah."

Imi smirked slightly, hearing how Hidan described him, recalling her memories of how things had been in Konoha and resisting the urge to shake her head. Instead she kept her eyes on the path ahead of her and stated plainly,

"He hasn't changed."

Now the topic was on Itachi, however, Imi was beginning to sense things through the others as their minds passed over what they knew of him. She analysed Deidara's apparent grudge against Itachi, smirking inwardly at the thought, but noted that they didn't know him well—but that was only to be expected. After all Itachi had done and how he had ended up in the Akatsuki, he wasn't exactly going to let himself get comfortable—he didn't even want to be there. He simply did what was necessary, doing more listening than he did talking. Not that Itachi had ever been a particularly talkative person to begin with.

It was good to learn more, though. Imi had kept an eye on him, using her abilities where she could to sense if he was doing okay. But there was only so much she could find out. She found out all the information she needed on her travels because she knew where to go and who to look for. Itachi, on the other hand, travelled all over and Imi didn't know his location for the most part. All she could do was stay alert and keep her eyes and ears open in case she caught a bit of information she knew. Now, however, it was another matter. Imi was around people who knew and—sometimes—worked with him. Though she didn't find out a huge amount, she didn't need to.

A little bit longer and she'd be seeing him face to face after all this time.

Kakuzu waited a few minutes longer, but eventually he asked a few questions and reminded Imi that even he didn't fully know if she would be helping the Akatsuki out. He wasn't the leader, when it came down to it, and only he would be passing judgement as to whether Imi could help out or not. But Imi shook it off. She would deal with leader when she met him—she hadn't lied; she could help them out, and she wasn't trying to betray them or lead them astray. It was just that—to be honest—Itachi was what she was concentrating on the most for now. She could handle herself; she wouldn't have felt as if meeting the Akatsuki was something that would change her life if things were just going to go wrong, anyway.

When they were getting closer to the hideout, Imi knowing it as well; being able to sense several presences on the very edge of her radar, Kakuzu called a halt to their journey. Turning to the others, he glanced from Imi to them and back, and gathering what it was he was thinking about, she gave him his answer right away, pointing out,

"There won't be any point blindfolding me from here—I can sense my location regardless of sight. So knocking me out won't work either; I could figure it out the moment I woke up."

Unsure whether to be irritated at how Imi already knew what he was thinking or merely be a little unnerved, Kakuzu focused instead on her answer, crossing his arms before shooting back testily,

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"There's nothing you can do," Imi immediately countered—but not, Kakuzu noted, in a patronizing way, causing him to remain calm as she went on, "You're going to be keeping an eye on me, anyway; even if I was going to try and slip away to do something, you wouldn't give me the chance."

Kakuzu paused as he contemplated that fact, but eventually gave in: Imi was right, after all. Though there was nothing he could do to stop her from knowing the location of the hideout, he sure as hell could keep a very close eye on her. Not that he thought she was about to do something, but the idea was there, and as such, he nodded in acceptance and everyone once again headed onwards, albeit surprised at how Kakuzu had simply accepted Imi's suggestion without any sign of his temper in the slightest.

By the time they reached the hideout, Imi was excited—but prepared. She could sense Itachi's presence clearly, and she was ready to see him again. Not that it would happen straight away; no doubt they would take her to see Pein first. That was the most important thing here, and Imi was okay with the wait. There was a lot to talk about, and a lot to catch up on—that would take time in itself. But now that she was here…knowing she could meet up with him again…

It was the only thing that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Imi knew it must have seemed strange. She was a Konoha ninja, and she hadn't done anything to get the ANBU after her. She wasn't about to go against her village, and yet still she went with the Akatsuki willingly—having offered to help them from the start when she saw them. Being a missing nin wasn't exactly the ideal prospect, but because of her abilities, Imi often knew the direction her life would go in. When she sensed a change and felt something when going to a place or meeting a person…she had never been one to dismiss it. It had led her well so far—she trusted her power, knowing what it could do. This situation was no different.

It was simply something she had to do.

She said nothing as they led her into the hideout, merely focusing on what was in front of her. The building wasn't much to look at anyway; just a plain building that served a purpose. If it hadn't been in the middle of nowhere, it would have blended in like any other building in a village. Imi didn't attempt to look into any rooms or gaze in wonder at what was around her—nothing particularly surprised her anymore with her abilities. She could make her way around the hideout without their help because of them, too. But she wasn't about to break away from the group; they had allowed her into the hideout even when she was a stranger. Staying on their good side was the best option for her right now, and as such Imi followed on behind Kakuzu as he strode down the hallway and, as far as Imi could guess, to see Pein.

The others didn't leave and head into the kitchen or to their rooms, instead choosing to remain with her, Imi gathering they wanted to see what would happen when she met Pein. It didn't bother her, and the silence remained as they went on, Imi's gaze only changing as she sensed Itachi's presence—that was the lounge…and he was right behind that door. But she quickly averted her eyes a second later; she had other things to be focusing on right now—she would see Itachi soon enough, and there was no need to get wound up about it; or at least, not quite yet.

Imi's focus was brought back to the present, however, as another presence demanded her attention. From this, Imi could sense the Rinnegan and a lot of power—no doubt this was Pein. A moment later and they reached a doorway right at the back of the hideout, and coming to a halt, Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder and ordered,

"Stay here," before knocking firmly on the door.

A second or so later and Imi heard a faint voice calling confirmation to go in, and Kakuzu did so, closing the door behind him. The rest waited outside, straining their ears to try and hear the conversation going on inside—but there was nothing. Silence took over the hallway, and using her abilities instead, Imi sensed a mix of emotions, before they began to get closer. Standing a little straighter, Imi didn't move her gaze as the door opened again, this time facing Pein. Seeing her there, he narrowed his eyes, contemplating her presence—she didn't look away, meeting his gaze firmly, but not overconfidently.

But the result was the same. Just like it had been with Kakuzu and the others, Pein was caught short by what he saw in Imi's eyes. He saw a knowledge that others didn't—no; _couldn't_—share, and a maturity beyond her years. Though he had been slightly angry to begin with upon hearing Kakuzu had brought a strange kunoichi into the hideout, abruptly all he had said came back to him—and he knew he was right. There was no way this girl was one of those ninjas; simply looking at her he knew she was stronger and more intelligent. Whereas before the possibility of having a random ninja suddenly offering to help them out had appeared ridiculous, now…Now it was utterly feasible. And all because of her.

"Imi Kanjiru…you offered to help us. Why?"

"Why not? I'm not with my village anymore, and I've just been working jobs alone. But I've heard of you; and I knew I could help you. It's better than anything else I could do."

Pein paused, but couldn't sense any deceit in her words. He didn't like the idea of agreeing so readily to this girl who had shown up out of nowhere…but he just knew he could trust her to help. Ultimately he made his decision, not about to pass up help, even with how strange it all felt. It took him only a moment to nod in agreement, and inviting Imi in, he told her more about the mission and what she could help with, along with a little information about the Akatsuki, before she was shown to her room by Kakuzu once again. She stopped the tour before it began, knowing she wouldn't need it, and raising an eyebrow at her words, Kakuzu brushed it off and led the way back to the lounge after she said she wanted to mix with everyone.

It was now that Imi found her senses going into overdrive. She'd gotten Pein to agree to let her help, and with that out of the way, there was only one thing left: meeting Itachi again. She knew he would be confused—well, he'd be a lot of things. But fully explaining everything would have to be done elsewhere; there were a lot of things that the Akatsuki couldn't hear, and they were both very private people in general. Though Imi could guess a part of him would be angry at what she'd done, somehow it wasn't significant anymore. She knew she was here, and would be around him for at least a few days. He could throw whatever he wanted at her—she wasn't going anywhere.

A thought that became ever stronger as the door appeared ahead.

Excited wasn't quite the word Imi would have described her feelings with as Kakuzu entered and—in a way—announced her arrival. Imi always sensed everything that was almost like seeing the future; she could prepare for most things, and she was almost always calm. But this was about the closest she could get, greeting everyone as she saw them again, meeting Kisame for the first time, and then turning to see Itachi in a position she should have expected: reading a book off to the side, not truly conversing with anyone. To begin with he didn't move, not recognizing that anyone important was there. But as Imi had introduced herself to Kisame, Itachi had heard her voice—and something inside of him had clicked, and a sense of recognition washed over him.

Because he knew Imi's voice; it was something he'd never forget. He just hadn't expected to hear it here, of all places. A part of him wanted to ignore it—he didn't want Imi to be around the Akatsuki. But at the same time he wanted to see her again; wanted her to be here. No matter how hard he could try to tell himself that it was better that he never saw Imi again, there was always something in the back of his mind that told him otherwise. That constantly pointed out he could dismiss the situation if it meant seeing her again—and it was that that caused him to look up and see what was going on.

His hopes—and fears—were simultaneously proved right, seeing her standing there now looking across at him, his book automatically lowering as it disappeared from his mind. She was different. Imi had always been pretty, but now…years had passed, and considering they were the same age, she was almost 18. Puberty had happened to them both during his time away, and she wasn't a little girl anymore—she was a woman. Her amber eyes still seemed to glow with an inner fire, her hair just as dark and just as long. Imi hadn't changed—she had developed, and she was beautiful…in an almost haunting way. For once he was speechless, not knowing where to start in talking to her, and so Itachi did the only thing he could do, calling out softly,

"Imi?"


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi had changed—but not in a bad way.

Imi had been expecting it, anyway. He had grown up—physically speaking—in the years they had been apart, and in a way Imi had predicted would happen, Itachi had simply gotten more handsome. He'd been a good looking child to begin with, so it wasn't that hard to imagine—especially with his genes. Generally, Imi found, the Uchiha had carried a handsome gene along with their kekkai genkai; it would explain why so many of them ended up as the focus of the fangirls. Itachi was no different in most ways, with a strong jaw and dark hair, but just like always there were things about him that others—whether the rest of the clan or the Akatsuki themselves—didn't share.

Itachi had never been physically intimidating in the same way, say, Kisame was. He was an average height, and there was nothing about his appearance that marked him as the type to be afraid of. It was how he acted; what he said and most importantly, the way he looked at people that changed that. But even so, Imi knew that it wasn't always like that. All the while she had known Itachi, there had been a gentleness in his eyes; in his expression, and it was one that would never fade. His features were softer than the rest of the clan's had been, and though no one particularly pointed it out nowadays with his reputation, Imi could spot it straight away. There was a more delicate look about him; with deep, intense eyes that made him nothing like the people he was around now.

But he didn't have a choice.

Nodding in greeting, Imi said nothing for a few moments to allow Itachi to gather his thoughts together, before she finally decided to speak up, not noticing her hands were clasped together in front of her. Not noticing she had closed off her abilities entirely, unsure how he would react and almost afraid that it wouldn't be how she wanted it, instead beginning softly,

"Itachi. It's good to see you again—it's certainly been a while, no?"

There was nothing on her face or in her eyes that revealed anything to Itachi—that gave anything away, and ultimately, he didn't know how to respond. Why was she here? She was a Konoha ninja, a member of the ANBU. The Akatsuki wasn't a place for her. But with the way everyone was acting and treating her, it didn't seem as if she was there because they'd kidnapped her. From what Itachi could make out, Imi was there because Pein wanted her to be. For information? He didn't know. Only that in itself would suggest she had let herself get close enough to be seen—to be invited in. What would she do that for? For a moment Itachi's stomach clenched with the possibility that Imi was not the person he had known in Konoha, but he forced himself to remain calm, his face a blank mask as always as he replied,

"It has. What brings you into the Akatsuki hideout?"

"I have information you can use. Information gathering is what I do best, after all," she shot back quickly, wishing she could say more, but hoping her eyes would do the talking, staring back into his gaze and not moving in the slightest. Even having shut off her abilities she could tell he was completely confused—but she wanted him to know the truth, smirking a little with her words.

But it was genuine, and Itachi could see it. Her expression was soft and sweet and with that, Itachi knew she hadn't changed. Everything else in her life might have done, but Imi was the same as she had always been. Her eyes shone with something, though he wasn't sure what, and right away Itachi wanted to take her away to talk—she had things to tell him, he could see she could. It was only made more desperate by the relief he felt. As much as he kept up his emotionless façade, he couldn't stop the wave of reprieve that washed through him as he realised Imi was still that girl he had known in Konoha.

The girl he had kissed.

However, it still took a while before they finally got a chance to talk alone. People wanted to get to know her—to get properly introduced and understand just how she had come to be in the hideout right now. They were interested in her abilities, so they wanted to know more about those, and not to mention, she was pretty. All in all it was like having a shiny new toy for the Akatsuki, and none of them would leave her alone. Especially as talk turned to who she greeted first—and the fact they knew each other. And as Hidan's gaze passed from him to Imi, Itachi knew what was coming, proven right as he questioned bluntly,

"So Imi; you know Itachi, fair enough. But how? You said it had been a while—so where'd you two meet?"

Everyone looked over, expecting them to glance at each other to communicate a message of some kind. But they didn't need to; both Itachi and Imi had known it was coming, and they knew they weren't about to say a thing—they simply kept it blunt and mysterious: They had both lived in Konoha and both been in the ANBU, so they'd met there. Nothing more. And though the curiosity was still evident, knowing there was more to it than that—Itachi Uchiha didn't react to someone like that if he 'just met them'—no one pressed for more details, gathering Imi was just as silent and introverted as Itachi was—and that meant they weren't getting anything out of either of them about their pasts.

So the night went on, grabbing something to eat and everything beginning to wind down, and seeing their chance, Imi and Itachi took it. They left the lounge silently and without looking back. Only a couple of people saw them, but they didn't say anything, knowing they probably had stuff to talk about—and they wouldn't choose to stick around either. So they headed to Itachi's room, silently choosing it and not really caring where they were, closing the door firmly behind them and making sure no one could listen in. What they had to talk about was for their ears only; and they might be a while.

To begin with there was silence; neither of them knew where to start now they were in there—and that in itself was strange. Imi and Itachi had never been the type to easily become speechless or lost for words. If they needed to say something, they were able to come up with the words to convey it, regardless of what it was or what they were feeling at the time. Yes, it had been a long time since they had seen each other. Yes, things were confusing and complicated. But that shouldn't mean they were utterly silent—should it?

Then again, they had a habit of doing this to each other. Changing things round in a way they couldn't do to anyone else. Itachi's emotions were so used to being hidden, he wasn't sure how to deal with them now they were rolling about on the surface—and there were several of them. Imi was surprised to find she was dealing with her own set of emotions. She was happy to see him, she was confused as to why he was acting like this, yet could still understand it, she was…she was a little bit afraid, and that didn't happen often. All in all it froze them in their tracks, building up around them until it had to break—and Itachi was the one to break it, blurting in frustration,

"What are you doing here, Imi?"

Well, she _did_ have some explaining to do…


End file.
